ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pichu8boy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nintendo's World on Ice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Nintendo's World on Ice Can you do the script of the first main show, combining the 1981 "Walt Disney's World on Ice" and Disney on Ice's "100 Years of Magic". The script must be based on them. Nintendo's World on Ice Logo Pichu8boy, the logo's nice, but you should make the Nintendo logo red, and the "World on Ice" light blue, and the background white. Littlefoot's Adventures Wanna help me with Littlefoot's Adventures and make some pictures/posters on the Littlefoot's Adventures? TheMrRamonlle 09:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) OK -- Pichu8boy 12:01 PM I did Littlefoot's Adventures of Furry Vengeance, Chloe King, and Roger Rabbit's ToonTown Hour. So please help me with them. TheMrRamonlle 11:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake) Please help me with the plot of the remake and even do the script! Please find some new kids for the remake also. Thank you! TheMrRamonlle 09:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ur Welcome! --- Pichu8boy 12:02 PM Mario Kart Double Dash 2 To Ethan Gaden Wanna help me with the Mario Kart Double Dash 2? I added Spyro and Hunter to this game and some new karts in this. TheMrRamonlle 12:05, March 28, 2012 (UTC) In Reply to TheMrRamonlle: I could yes ~Pichu8boy (Ethan Gaden)~ User page Hi Pichu8boy. I noticed you requested deletion of the page User:Tiarrón. What's wrong with that page that it should be deleted? And why did you redirect it to your user page? Is that your account? --Weas-El 08:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :It's because Tiarrón putted Spanish stuff on the wiki. - Pichu8boy, 12:05 June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your answer. It would have been easier to read if you hadn't removed it by the way. --Weas-El 18:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Littlefoot's Adventures of PB&J Otter Hey guess what, I made a new series called PB&J Otter. This idea is dedicated to you and you can help edit the page. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 08:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Message from TheMrRamonlle Hey, it's Ramon. And I love all of your ideas, even your Boomerang Disney Channel. Now I was wondering if I can make my own crossover theme park like what you did in your crossover studio park. I can make Disney-MGM's Pooh Movie Adventure, Boomerang Disney's ABC Studios, and Boomerang DisneySea (NOTE: Those Boomerang Disney parks will be different from yours). Hope you like it! Thank you! TheMrRamonlle (talk) 02:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Pichu8boy, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia, inclouding your ideas. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumaniteand Larry1998. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this or everything will be erased for good! Stand with me and prevent this from happening to this Wikia! (Dino-drones) My new idea Hey Ethan, I made a Disney Junior crossover TV series idea called Think Fast! It is based on the Wii game of the same name and has Disney Junior characters and non-Disney characters as well. TheMrRamonlle (talk) 11:28, March 10, 2013 (UTC)